


Fly for you

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a defeat of Bayern, Miroslav decides to take the next flight for spend the week end with Thomas and cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly for you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

After the defeat of Bayern where the defeat was a surprise, Miroslav decided to cheer Thomas and took the first plane to find him.

The coach of the Lazio had told them that they have the weekend free, the children were with his wife, who was aware of his history with Thomas, she said nothing, but when he was back home, he spent more time with children and with her, after she agreed to share with Thomas. The partner of Thomas was the same.

Before flying Miroslav sent some messages to Thomas to comfort him. He decided to make him a little surprise.

Arriving at the house of Thomas, he rang the doorbell and he remained surprised when he saw Miroslav and when he entered into the house they kiss.

"It's a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, you make a visit to surprise you and also for cheer you up."

"Oh I love you and I love you, you're just great"

They hug and then they kiss. They spend the night enlaced and they made love "I want to make love to you, for change your mood"

They spend the week end relaxing, only the two of them with most of the time they were in the sofa enlaced, kissing and enjoying the presence of the other.

 

"I know that I can't be all the time with you, but I follow you every time and I will always support you" have said Miroslav the last night before leaving

"Same for me and I love you"

"I love you too"

They know that their relationship is difficult because Miroslav is married and also that they are not in the same country and also that he ended his international career but they will continue to make it work. Because they are happy together and also in love.

 


End file.
